The Clockwork Journey
by hobo-phoenixfan8
Summary: Leah Steirra works as a sergeant in the royal guard but that all changes when she finds out the reason why she is still alive. Now she will go against the the royal family to find the heir to the clockwork palace.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ah!" Frost awoke clutching her blanket tightly to her chest, sweat trickling down her face. As she calmed down she sighed, "It was that dream again…. Why does that memory never cease to haunt my dreams?" Frost slowly got out of bed to ready herself for the day's events. She put on her uniform and strapped her family's red queen sword to her back. When she finished getting ready she walked out the door and headed to the Lairadoure castle.

On usual days like this Frost had expected nothing really "out of the ordinary" to happen so she leaned against the wall she was at and began to think about her dream. She hadn't heard the footsteps coming toward her, "Something wrong, Sergeant Steirra?"

"What? O-oh. No, sir." The commander looked at her suspiciously. She perked up a little and said, "Nothing out of the ordinary sir!"

The Commander sighed, "Well, that's good even though that's not what I'm here for."

"Then what are you here for sir?"

"The Prince would like to see you."

Frost got a troubled look on her face, "The prince? Why would he want to see me?"

"I'm not sure he just told me he wanted to see you. Now go. I wouldn't want to keep the prince waiting. He can get a little impatient." When he finished telling her this he saluted her out and she walked to the prince's quarters.

As Frost arrived at the door she stopped and knocked. The prince answered to the knock, "Who is at my door?"

Frost gulped, "Sergeant Steirra."

"Ah. Come in, come in. I would like a word with you."

Frost slowly opens the door, walks in, and closes the door, "What did you need to talk to me about, Your Highness?" Soren walks up to Frost and cups her face with his hand and says,

"Such beauty." Prince Soren looks deeply into her eyes and leans in closer to her. Frost's eyes widen as she figures out what he's trying to do and pushes him away. She takes a step back. She feels the fear rising inside her and she starts to breathe heavily. Frost feels the scream rising in her throat, the tears rising to make her eyes glossy. She shakes her head in disbelief and runs out of the room.

Running down the corridor Frost not even thinking to watch out for anyone in her path. She feels someone put a hand on her shoulder and hear the man say, "Sergeant, what do you think you're doing?" It was the commander. He looks at her confused. Frost doesn't even turn her head to look at her commander because she knows that if she even turns that way at that point she would collapse on the ground, not being able to control herself from crying. She was so scared that even just standing there she was shaking.

The commander notices how badly she was trembling and let go of her. Frost bolted out of the castle and felt that she couldn't stop running. She wanted to be as far away from the castle as she could. She ran and ran until she had to stop. She stopped at the sandy beach of the Renfor Sea. She dropped to her knees, covered her face, and began to sob. She was confused and terrified. Frost didn't understand at all what was going on. Now all she wanted was for nobody to notice her, she just wanted to be invisible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soren had always thought that Leah Steirra (a.k.a. Frost) was beautiful. He always had feelings for her, ever since she joined the royal guard. He didn't understand why she had pushed him away the way she did. Every time he saw her walking down the corridor he couldn't help but stare. When she would ask him if everything was okay he would feel his heart race and he would just barely whisper the word yes.

When she would walk away he would open his mouth to say don't leave but nothing would come out. Some nights Soren would just stare into the starry sky and think of Leah and wish that she were his. He had wanted to show her his true feelings today, yet he felt completely and utterly stupid the way he approached her. He thought, 'No wonder she ran away. I'm surprised she didn't hit me. I was just completely awful to her.' He regretted his actions and wanted to apologize like crazy but, he wouldn't know where to find her.

The commander stopped a couple steps behind Frost and he asked her, "What happened in there?"

"What do you mean?" Frost asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What happened when you went to see the prince?"

"Do I have to talk about it?"

"I'm your friend and seeing you so shaken worried me." He said with a friendly smile. She was very reluctant, but knowing that she had worried one of her only friends she decided to tell him. When she finished telling him what had happened he was shocked. "Oh, man if I were you I would have ripped his face off with my bare hands! Who does he think he his! Scaring you like that! Ugh that infuriates me!" He hears laughing, "What's so funny?"

"Hahaha I'm sorry commander it's just I didn't expect you be so enthusiastic about it. I mean nobody has ever done that about something that has happened to me. Sorry."

"No it's okay but there is something I want to know. What have you been thinking about so much."

"It's kind of complicated but it's about a dream I've been having. It's not just any dream it's a memory. A memory of when I lost everything. I lost my mother, father, and brother. They all died in a war. We were all having dinner. All of us happy, but then knights came rumbling in. I hide underneath a piece of furniture, while nobody else was able to. I watch them. I can't move my body. It feels as if it was stuck to the ground and I see it happen. The knights drawing their swords. Blood everywhere. Bodies lay limp right in front of me. The bodies belonged to my family." Frost lowers her head and sighs, "I've had this dream ever since the event actually occurred. It's been haunting me and I feel I should have died with them."

"Don't say that! You lived for a reason and that reason alone is why you're here. You may not know what that reason is but I know you can figure it out. One way to figure it out is visiting the place where the traumatic event occurred."

"It's worth a try I guess, but what about being in the royal guard will I have to give all that I've worked for up?"

"Of course not. You can just take a couple days off. I mean you sure deserve it. You haven't taken a day off in about 1 or 2 years."

"I guess you're right but when should I go?"

"Well definitely not until the day after tomorrow."

"Why after tomorrow?"

"There is a masquerade at the castle and the king insists that all of the royal guard comes. The king also said to wear nice clothes."

"What's the masquerade for?"

"I'm not quite sure. He didn't tell me. I think it might just be one of those things that nobles do. They just have random parties or whatever."

"Haha yeah they do have a tendency to do that."

"Well you should probably head home you've had quite a day."

"Thank you, commander. See you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Frost walked in, all the girls were wearing beautiful ball gowns that matched their ornate masks. The men were all dressed in elegant suits and matching masks. It almost seemed like a dream. Some masks resembled animals or mystical creatures, while others were elegantly plain with golden attributes.

Frost now sits alone while everyone she knows is out dancing with their partners. As she looked around she saw the elegant designs. She saw some dresses that were gold and some a vibrant green and blue. Frost had never been to anything like this in her life. She saw the masks, and was amazed by the beauty of them all. The masks were of all different sorts. Some masks were of animal heads like horses, while others were delicately woven designs. Her masquerade costume was nothing comparing to all the people she saw. Her dress was a dark red that curved with the shape of her body down to her waist then smoothly flares out, going down to her ankles. Her mask was a very simple black mask with a silver pattern on the outside rim. She felt like an outcast because her costume was so plain. One of the dresses she saw was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. It was a beautiful ivory with elegant gold lacing.

She never really cared for dancing but a long time ago her parents made her learn the many dances able to learn. Frost could feel a pair of eyes looking upon her and she began to feel her body tense up. She heard footsteps getting louder and louder and then come to an abrupt stop. "What's a pretty woman like you doing off the dance floor? Don't you have a dance partner?" The man asked with curiosity. Frost replied with showing no emotion, "I don't have a dance partner." "Then may I have this next dance?" When the question reached Frost's ears she had to think if she would dance with a complete stranger. She slowly got to her feet and turns to him. She reached her hand out for him to take and he took it and led her to dance floor. She looked at the stranger and he was wearing a silk black tuxedo and a black and white Venetian mask.

The next dance was the one dance Frost could do best, the Tango. As the dance is going by the strange man tries to strike a conversation with Frost, "So. You're quite the dancer." "You're not so bad yourself. So what's your name stranger?" "Haiden."

In the distance Soren was dancing with a girl that had offered to dance with him but although she was beautiful he could only focus his attention on Frost. To him, the dance felt like an eternity. He deeply wanted to dance with her. Soren watched as Leah danced with a strange man. He wanted to just throw the guy away and dance with Frost. His emotions wanted to take over so badly but he knew how to control them but when each dance move passed it was getting harder and harder. He was growing more and more envious of the man dancing with Frost. 'Her next dance will be with me,' he thought to himself.

As the tango ended Soren saw Frost standing at the punch table and thought, 'this is my chance!'

Grabbing a glass of punch Frost takes a sip of her drink and turns her head just slightly to the left. She sees the prince and her heart started beating a little faster as she remembers what had happened yesterday. The prince was wearing a phantom-like suit and black and elegantly woven gold mask. She finally spoke, "Hello, your highness." "Hello, Leah." Frost cringes at the sound of her real name but of course she can't tell the prince to call her otherwise because the royal family can call whoever they want, what they want. She tries as gently as she can to reply without showing the annoyance of hearing her real name, "Are you enjoying the party?" "I guess you can say that." "Why do you say it that way?" "Well the thing is I haven't gotten to dance with you yet."

Frost felt like she was going to pass out. Hearing him say that made her feel light-headed. In her mind was his hand on her face and him slowly leaning in. It made her heart race so fast she thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest. Her hand tightened around the glass. Although she felt like her legs would collapse beneath her she lightly says, "That's right isn't it." Frost kept her composure as best she could. She knew what was coming but she didn't want him to ask. She was still afraid but refused to show it. 'Here it comes,' she thought. "Frost, may I have this next dance?"

Frost was trying her best to say yes but the words were stuck in her throat. She took another sip of her drink and said, "Yes, your highness."

The prince led her to the dance floor. The dance was the waltz. The graceful movements were a little bit difficult because she was still light-headed and her heart was still racing.

Soren was glad that Frost had accepted to dance with him. Now all he wanted to do was pull up the courage to apologize for yesterday. "Um…. Leah?" "Yes, your highness?" "I… I'm sorry." "For what?" "Yesterday. I… I feel terrible for the way I acted. I was just horrible. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." "I forgive you." "Do you hate me?" "No."

When the dance ended they both went to get a glass of punch. Frost picked up the glass and stared into the red, glossy liquid. She was still trying to gain her strength back. The prince looked happy to be forgiven. "Uh… Leah. I just wanted you to know that I really like you…" he said with his face turning red. CRASH! The prince jumped, "L-Leah what happened? Oh my gosh!" Frost looked down at her hand and noticed that there was broken glass in her hand and there was blood dripping from her hand to the floor. She stared at her hand then looked up and saw everyone staring at her. Her commander ran to her, "Frost! Are you okay? You're bleeding!" "I'm wondering what happened. Did I do this?" "Frost, are you okay?" Frost seemed out of it and it was worrying her commander. Haiden ran up to her and took out a roll of bandaging. He grabbed her wrist, pulled her over to a chair and sat her down. Finally Frost came to her senses and noticed how badly her hand was bleeding. Haiden yelled to the crowd, "Just go back to your dancing everyone. Everything is going to be fine." The crowd did just that. Haiden brought his attention back to Frost, "So what happened? You shattered a glass. Why?" "I… I was scared." Frost hated admitting it but she was. "So mind filling me in on what's up with the prince. He seems to really be into you." "I don't understand why he is, but he does seem into me and it's very discomforting." "Why haven't you told him?" "He's royal why would I do that? I mean I could get in some serious trouble if I spoke against him or something like that." "Why are you so discomforted by him liking you? I mean all the girls drool over the prince." "I had a bad experience…" "Would you mind telling me?" "I'm just wondering. Why you want to know so much about me?" "Um," his face began turning red, "Well I just want to know what makes you so afraid of the prince and what made you crush that glass with your bare hands." As she had been talking with him she felt like she could trust him. She just felt a connection, but she couldn't tell him. "I'm sorry I can't reveal that to you yet." "Okay. I won't make you tell me something if you don't want to." "Th-thank you." "Of course." "I think I should go now. I need to rest for tomorrow." "What's going on tomorrow?" "My journey." "What's your journey?" Haiden asked with great interest. Frost told him about her dream and how she needs to figure out why she was the one to survive and Haiden offered to go with her. She wanted to refuse but she knew that if she said no she would probably regret it later so she told him that he could go.

Afterword

Hey! Well I'm kind of new to this whole afterword thing. So anyways I'm the author of this story, here to say a few words of recognition. To my best friend who always helps me when I'm in a bunch, Shelby. Thanks friend for helping an amateur like me, you helped out a whole bunch so I thought I would put in a few words of thanks for you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Early in the morning Frost heard a knock at the door. She went to the door and opened it. It was her commander, "Good morning, commander. Is something wrong? Do I need to stay here?" "No, it's nothing like that. I was wanting to tell you good luck and ask you something." "What is your question?" "I'm sorry to bring it up but I was wondering what happened. You never told me." "Well…" Frost then tells him the events that had occurred that night and once again he seemed quite upset about it. "Why?" "I'm still trying to figure that one out myself." "Well, anyways good luck."

Frost looks into the distance and sees Haiden. Frost waves her arm in the air to catch his attention and when he sees it he jogs up to them. "Hey, Frost!" "Haiden, you finally got here." "Sorry, I got a little lost. I didn't know you lived in this area of the kingdom. It's so broken down." "Well, some of the best people live here. They're extremely kind and we all take care of each other around here." "Point taken."

The commander looked at Haiden with suspicion, "Frost, who is this guy?" "Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce you. Well, this is Haiden. He's going to help me on my journey." "Frost, can I talk to this guy alone for a second?" "Uh, sure," Frost walks into the kitchen to get a drink of water. Frost's commander grabs Haiden by the collar of his shirt, "Now you listen here Haiden. If anything and I mean ANYTHING happens to Frost or you do anything to her and you will hear from me. Trust me, I won't be nice." "I promise, sir. Nothing will happen to Frost." "Good," The commander let him go. Frost came back and snickered, "Giving him the pep talk, eh commander?" "Of course. I wouldn't let anyone do anything to my best friend." "Thanks for always looking out for me. Well I guess we should be off. Come on, Haiden," Frost said grabbing her backpack. She walked into the street and Haiden followed. Soon they were out of the kingdom and in the forest. The trip so far had been really quiet. No one talked but soon enough Haiden came up with questions. Mostly they had admired the beauty of the nature around them. The luscious trees, the exuberant flowers, and the beautiful mid-morning sky were all so breathtaking Haiden couldn't keep his eyes from looking in every direction examining the beauty he had never seen before. He watched as the light seeped through the canopy of trees, feel the wind sift through their hair, and hear the whisper of the trees being lightly pushed by the stream of a light breeze.

To Frost, the forest was a bitter memory. She watched the path they were walking on and saw her memory play out before her as if it was real. She saw her as a little girl running in fear. Tears streaming down her face, she was scared to see if she would live to see another day. The girl stopped running and looked back, there were three knights getting closer and closer. Frost yells, "Run!"

In the blink of an eye everything was gone. Frost was just standing there with her arm out stretched her heart beating fast. She looked at her hand and put it on her head trying to get the memory out of her head. Haiden was standing next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay Frost?" "I'm fine."

For about an hour everything was extremely quiet, Frost's mood had plummeted from calm to on edge. Haiden was wondering what had made her, just out of the blue, yell the word run. The question kept him thinking and therefore, quiet. Haiden got to a conclusion in his head of what might have been going on with Frost and he decided he wouldn't ask her about what he had concluded. So instead he decided to ask,

"So you really lived this far out?" "Why did you think I called it a journey?" "True. So, I don't see any weapons on you. Did you not bring any?" "Oh trust me. I took all the weapons I own in my house." Unfortunately he couldn't think of anything to say and it became quiet again.

Frost felt a little sick to be travelling back to the place that had scarred her life, but it wasn't just that. She felt an eerie presence of someone watching them. Just in case her theory was right and there was someone watching them she kept a throwing dagger in her hand. Frost kept the blade hidden so Haiden wouldn't see it and start asking more questions. If he saw it and asked questions he would give away that she was suspicious and knew someone was following them.

After a while Frost saw a large figure swiftly move in the dark shadows. Now Frost knew someone was following them. She told herself that the next time it moved she would throw the dagger and hope that the dagger at least immobilizes it because whatever it was the thing was fast. At that moment she saw the figure move and she took the chance to throw her dagger. Luckily it caught the stalker in the hand, pierced through the whole hand and tightly lodged itself into a tree.

Frost threw her stuff down onto the ground, drew the red queen sword and readied herself for battle. Haiden drew his spadone, although not knowing what was going on, "Uh, Frost what's going on?"

Frost didn't pay attention to Haiden's question but instead smirked and remarked, "I see you're not alone stranger!" "Hah! I was wondering who threw that dagger. You're smarter than you look Leah Steirra. Although I do wonder how you figured out I brought some reinforcements." As he said that about 20 men come out of the shadows all dressed in flashy armor. The visors that covered their faces showed a design that Frost didn't recognize. They didn't look like the visors that the royal army wore on their helmets so Frost excluded the thought that these knights were not from the kingdom. But this rose the question, where did these knights come from?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Their swords danced in the wind; clanging together they sang. Haiden was struggling to keep himself from falling. 'These knights are good I'll admit that,' Haiden thought. He looked over to Frost who didn't seem to be struggling but more like toying around with them. He quickly returned to his battle and began to finally gain the upper hand. He noticed the knight brawling with him was becoming slower and slower. He took the opportunity and drove the spadone right through the man's chest. Haiden twisted his blade inside the man and the man yelled in agonizing pain. Haiden pulled his sword out of the fallen knight lying limp, blood pooling around it. He looked around him to see that he and Frost had wiped out about eighteen of the twenty men. Frost was now fighting off the last two men. She danced with the wind; her graceful movements made Haiden feel almost entranced. He had never seen such beauty in battle; he felt that he couldn't take his eyes off Frost.

When Haiden finally snapped to his senses he ran to try to help her but she yelled to him, "This is my fight stay out of it Haiden!" Haiden staggered back, "But there are two of them and one of you?" "I've been through worse! Ah," Frost gasped as her sword flew from her hands. The knights smirked. Frost laughed, "Hah! You think this over, don't you? Well it's not." Frost pulled out two short swords from her belt. She swiftly thrusts the sword into the opening in the helm and blood sprayed out from it. She pointed her other short sword at the knight diagonal from her, "I don't think trying would be a wise choice." The knight began to shake with fear, his weapon slipped from his fingers and he fell to his knees.

Frost tied both the knight and the mysterious man together. She wanted answers, "Who are you working for?" "And why would we tell you?" "Two reasons," Frost punches the knight and breaks his nose. "That's reason one. Reason two, if it comes to that. You see that branch above me? I will cut out your tongue, hang you by your toes on that branch, blind fold your friend, give him a sword, and you'll be a human piñata." Frost was about two inches away from the strangers face. "Y-you wouldn't," his voice sounded unsure. Frost brought a dagger to his lower lip, "Oh I assure you I will. So if I were you I would go the smart way through this and just tell me what I want to know." "…. Okay! I'll tell you! King Rasimoore sent us." "Why after me?" "The king wanted to take out the royal guard and he said you were the strongest of them and he wanted you eliminated." Frost put a hand on her head and sighed, "Ugh, what a nuisance."

Haiden walked over to Frost and asked, "What's up with King Rasimoore?" "Oh he and King Lairadoure have been mortal enemies for generations. They've been at war several times and almost every war was won by King Lairadoure. King Rasimoore is now trying to weaken King Lairadoure's army by getting rid of his best warriors a.k.a. the royal guard and a select few others, but something's bothering me." "What is it?" "The only records of me even living is at the palace. So how would he know about me?" "Do you think they would know?" "No. They were just sent to _eliminate_ me. Besides they wouldn't care who I am only if they get paid." "Well what are we going to do with them? Keep them hostages?" "No. They just slow us down," Frost looked to the sky and saw that the sun had already begun to set, "They already wasted enough of our time. I was planning to make it by nightfall but I can already see that it's impossible." She walked to the two men, her face solemn with no expression. Frost picked up her sword and raised it to the sky above them. The two men's faces looked one of horror. With one swift swing brought her sword down upon the two men.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Frost looked at the two men, "I want both of your names, now." The strange man spoke up first, his face still pale from the horror he had felt inside a couple minutes earlier, "…Um I am Rotous and this is Sir Galyn." "Okay Rotous and Galyn, I want you to go to your king and tell him he can send all the troops he wants but he won't break me. Nor will he ever defeat me. If I hear that you don't tell him what I told you and lie about me still being alive I will hunt you down. I will find you, gut you like a fish, tie your intestines around your necks and put you up on sticks for the whole town to see." Rotous and Galyn's eyes widened and were for a moment speechless. Galyn finally spoke up, "We will do as you say. We promise." "Good, now go. You guys might not want to ever cross my path again." Galyn helped Rotous to his feet and they ran off into the shadows. Haiden came up behind Frost and was curious, "Why did you let them go?" "Well someone had to tell King Rasimoore. We need to set up camp. It's getting late and I want to get an early start in the morning."

Once Frost and Haiden finished setting up camp, Frost made a fire and began making dinner. Frost's solemn expression never left her face. She stared into the fire like it was something that was not supposed to be there. When she saw the soup bubbling she stirred it and took out two bowls from her bag that was sitting right next to her. Frost took the ladle, picked up the soup and put it in the bowl. She handed the bowl to Haiden and then made a bowl for herself. She took out two spoons and gave one to Haiden and they began to eat.

"This is really good," Haiden said trying to brighten the mood. "My mother taught me how to make it a long time ago. She was a wonderful cook." Haiden noticed Frost now looked sad more than the emptiness he saw before. "Would you like to talk about it?" "Talk about what?" "Why you're feeling so sad. Before you mentioned your mother all I saw was emptiness in your eyes but now I see a deep sadness."

Frost hated it when people read or try to read her emotions. She hates telling people about herself and her past. It makes her feel unsecure knowing that someone could easily give her story away to one of her enemies. So instead of telling him why she felt the way she did, Frost looked up and into the stars. She felt a certain freedom when looking at the sky. Although she knew she couldn't she would wish that she could live in the sky and not have to worry about others telling her what to do and pushing her to tell something she did not want to. The sky was her peace.

After they finished eating, Frost cleaned everything and laid down to rest. She covered her face with her hood. She had no tent nor did she want one. With no tent she was able to see the sky. Unfortunately tonight she wasn't worried about anyone sneaking up on them but more afraid of sleeping. She knew what was coming. Her nightmare would come back to haunt her once again. It would get more and more real. Frost could probably write down every detail down to a t. Her thoughts wandered until she finally fell asleep.

_ The door bursts open with a bang. Frost watches as about three knights came rushing in. Her feet move, as if on their own, to her Father's favorite chair and she crawls underneath. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her eyes filling with tears. All she could do was watch. One knight takes out his sword and without hesitation pierces through the skull of her helpless brother. Blood sprayed from behind his head and he was instantly dead. The knight swiftly takes the sword out of his skull and slices her brother's head off. Blood sprayed everywhere as his decapitated body falls to the ground. The knight just stands there laughing as his armor was sprayed with blood. Tears flow down Frost's cheeks like rain she couldn't stop._

_Another soldier dug his spear through Frost's mother he twisted the spear and her mother screamed with such pain and torment as the blade on the spear exited through her mother's back. Blood was running like a river from her mother's stomach and blood slowly slipped from the corner of her mouth and dripped onto the floor. This knight laughed as he slowly drew the spear out and caused her mother even more torture. Frost's mother fell to the floor and blood pooled around her body. _

_Frost had an uncontrollable urge to yell and run to the limp bodies of her brother and mother, but she knew she couldn't or she would surely die as well. Her father seemed to be fighting the leader of the group. He was struggling. He staggered back as he was thrown off balance. The knight took his chance and swung but it didn't make contact with him. He had blocked it with his sword. The other knights ran to help their leader. The knight with the spear came up behind Frost's father and stabbed him in the back, the second came up beside him and dug his sword through her father's shoulder, and when the leader got his chance he cleaved him in two. Blood sprayed like a wall of rain and all the knights did was laugh._

_The cruelty made Frost scream. The knights heard her scream and they kicked the chair over._

"No!" Frost screamed. She had sprung awake and already drew her sword for protection. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear. She was breathing heavily and her heart couldn't stop racing. Sweat almost drenched her. She was shaking so much she felt that she wouldn't stop.

Haiden jumped awake. He heard Frost scream and ran to her side, "What happened?" Frost didn't say a word. He his hands on her shoulders and pulled her around to look at him. Frost was shaking so badly that she had dropped her sword. Haiden had never felt anyone shake as badly as she did.

Frost looked at Haiden and tears fell down her face. She had never been so scared from her dream until now. She was overwhelmed with fear. She unexpectedly felt arms embrace her and tears flowed even harder than before. She swung her arms around Haiden and buried her head in his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Although still shaken from her nightmare Frost let go of Haiden and stood up. Her legs fell beneath her and sooner than she knew it she was on the ground. She pulled herself together and got up again and started walking in the direction of the river they had stopped near. Haiden looked at her, "Where are you going?" "I'm going to calm myself down," Frost walks away from him and sits down at the base of the river. Looking at her reflection in the water, Frost thought herself as weak. She never should have let her dream get to her that badly. She reached into the water, scooped some of the water in her hands and splashed it on her face. For some reason this time her dream felt so real that Frost felt that she was reliving it. She thought about how Haiden had wrapped his arms around her to comfort her and how she, without thinking, slung her arms around him and cried. _Why did I do that? It's not like me at all. I need to forget that ever happened. I need to focus on my mission, _she thought. The sunlight felt blinding yet the warmth of its rays felt nice. She felt again at peace by the bright morning sky.

Frost stood up and walked back to the camp to pack up their things so they could get moving. When Haiden noticed she was back he got up and walked to her, "What was your dream? Why did it scare you so much?" "It was nothing, just a bad dream." "Then why did you wake up screaming?" "It was… Unexpected."

Haiden was worried about Frost. When he ran to her side all he could was the deep fear that doesn't just come from regular nightmares. He knew it was something more. Haiden wished that Frost would talk to him about what's going on. "Frost, why won't you talk to me?" Haiden said with sadness in the tone of his voice. Frost kept her back to him, "I-I…"

They both heard the sound of horses coming closer to them. "No leave us alone!" Frost heard someone say. In the distance they see three peasants being chased by four knights. Immediately Frost took action. She ran to them and drew her sword. Frost stopped in between the knights and the peasants and looked at the knights, "What is going on here?" "We're teaching the peasants a lesson about messing with someone of higher status than them." Frost looked at their armor and saw the crest belonging to the Lairadoure family indicating that they were soldiers from the king's army. Frost felt her anger turn into fury, "You call yourselves knights of King Lairadoure all I see you as are a bunch of IMBECILES trying to get into major trouble!" "Who are you to call us imbeciles? For it is you who is the imbecile for getting in our way." "How dare you call someone who is of higher rank than you, an imbecile! Do you stupid lards even know who you are talking to?" "Tsk. Yeah a cocky bitch who wants to pick a fight." Frost's tiny string of kindness snapped, "Oh really? I'm a cocky bitch am I? You should really be regretting that you ever even thought of those words." "Why would I ever regret saying that? It sure gave me a laugh." Frost dropped her sword, grabbed the knight by the arm, flung him off his horse, and pinned him to the ground. She punched him several times in the face. "Do you know who I am? I am Leah Steirra, first lieutenant in the royal guard under the command of the royal family. Any knight in the kingdom should know about me."

The knight's eyes widened so much that it looked as if they were about to pop out of his skull, "Y- you're Leah Steirra the female knight who took out twenty men all by herself?" "Yeah, I am. So what was it you were saying about me being a cocky bitch?" "I-I-I-I take it back!" "You better leave these good people alone or I will personally have you executed for offending the royal guard's one of their best fighters and threatening the lives of the citizens of Celtas (a.k.a. the kingdom ruled under King Lairadoure)." "Okay I promise! Just don't hurt me!"

Frost got off the frightened knight. The knight stumbled onto his horse ad he and his men were gone like the wind. Frost walked to the three people, "Are you alright?" The people seemed to be a family. A mother, a father, and a daughter. The mother spoke up but her voice was very light and dainty. "Yes, we thank you ever so kindly. You see we are elves and those men hate our kind. They stole everything we had except for the clothes on our backs." "I'm so sorry for the trouble those men put you through. Come with me I would like to give you something." Frost led the elves to their camp and gave them provisions they needed to survive, "This should be enough for you to make a trip to the palace." "Miss, if I may ask. Why are we going to the palace?" "I'm going to let you stay there." "But you are not of royal blood." "Yes, that is true but I can write a personal note to the prince asking if he would be so kind as to let you stay at the palace until I get back. When I get back you will live with me until we can find you a suitable house to live in." "You are too kind. I am confused though why are you being so kind?" "Because you're not the only peasant who got everything taken from them. I also have many friends who are elves. Elves are the nicest of people yet everyone hates you. You don't deserve it. Now unfortunately I must be on my way but here is the note to give to the prince. Tell the guards Leah Steirra sent you and they will understand."

Frost saw the elves off and turned to Haiden, "We need to head out." Haiden nodded and finished gathering his stuff. As they got on the road again, Haiden decided to ask, "Why did you help them?" "I helped them because they're like me…. Everything they owned or loved was taken from them." "What do you mean by they were like you?" "You will see soon enough."

After about two hours Frost and Haiden finally arrived at the house that once belonged to the Steirra family. Frost, upon arriving, ran into the house leaving Haiden to walk by himself. Inside, Frost's eyes widened and she let out a scream. She fell to her knees staring at the sight in front of her.

Outside, Haiden heard the scream and ran to Frost's aid. He ran to the door, "Frost! Are you al-," He stopped mid-sentence; his eyes widened and instead asked, "What happened here?" The house was practically in pieces. Glass was shattered everywhere, curtains torn to shreds, chairs were broken and flipped over, and one of the things that stood out the most was the blood-stained floor. He looked at the wall and saw a tapestry of some sort of family crest but it was hard to make out with all the rips and holes in it. He looked down at Frost, her head lowered. Haiden put a hand on her shoulder but Frost pushed the hand away and turned her head to him, "They will pay." Frost's eyes had look of fury in them, "They will pay for what they have done! They took my family away from me, they destroyed my house, and they have tortured me since the day it happened! They will pay with nothing but their lives!" Haiden was so confused with what was going on. Frost had never told him what happened in her past. "Frost what are you talking about? How did they torture since the day 'it' happened?" "Knights killed my family and they have haunted my dreams since. Their sinister laughter, the crazed look in their eyes, the blood everywhere, and I remember it all! Every night since it happened six years ago I've dreamt the same thing. It tortured me. Waking up every morning scared. It was all their fault! They took away the only people I ever loved and the only home I ever had. I became a warrior to fight for those who couldn't fight for themselves and to find the monsters that did this to my family and kill them myself." Tears filled Frost's eyes and slowly slipped down her cheek, "You don't understand what it's like to have the same nightmare every night and each time it gets more and more real, to wake up each morning in fear that they might be searching for you." "You're right I don't understand what that's like but there's one thing that I do know. I will help you through this, I will protect you, I will stay by your side no matter what and you will get through this. You've been dealing with your feelings alone for so long and now you don't have to be alone anymore."

Frost looked at him with surprise. No one ever said anything like this to her. No one ever cared that much for her. She didn't believe him, then she saw the look in his eyes and she knew he was truly meaning it. Haiden put an arm on Frost's shoulder, "Don't be afraid to talk to me."

Frost stood up and they walked outside. She decided that she would tell him about her past. She told him about her family and the tragic event that she had gone through six years earlier. They had sat down at a nearby waterfall, "I would always come here when I needed to think things through in my head or just to relax. The beauty of the waterfall always soothed me. I'm sorry you must be tired of listening to me." "No, I'm actually quite interested. Although I do have some questions, if you would answer them?" "Sure. Ask away." "Did you really have to sit and watch your family die?" "I did. I knew that if I tried to move they would hear me and kill me as well. I so desperately wanted to help them and save them from their fate, but I couldn't. I wasn't as good as a fighter than I am now. I learned almost everything I know now, when I was being trained to become a knight. Of course I adapted some of my own techniques. I don't fight like the rest of them." "I'm sorry you had to go through all that." "No. I had to go through that so I could learn some of the hardships of normal people's lives." "Yeah I guess you could say many people are going through the same things. Although I mostly wouldn't think that they kill families but more of just take all that they have." "My family was basically all I had that I cared about. So do you have any more questions?" "I do. On to question two, why wouldn't you talk to me before?" "I…. I was afraid." "Why?" "I don't like telling people about my past. It scares me what they would think of me if I told them." "What do you mean?" "Everyone at the palace thinks I'm like a stone wall. No one can break me; no one can push me into the dirt and think I'll cry. They think of me as a strong person who doesn't cry, get emotionally hurt, or let's go. If they knew my past they would downgrade me and think of me as a little village girl looking for a life other than the one she already has." "They wouldn't think that." "Yes they would. I've been around the knights and the royal guard for so long that I know what they think. They've seen people like me and they think they never should have lived and that they should have died with their families." "Have they ever asked your opinion on those kind of people?" "Yes. I told them that instead of speaking down upon them, they should speak highly of them because they have gone through so much suffering that they would probably never go through." Frost looked at the water crashing into shimmering pond beneath. The sunlight that had been glistening off of the ripples in the pond began to vanish and in its place water droplets skipped gracefully.

Haiden looked at Frost. He felt something he didn't understand; something he had never felt before. He didn't know what it was but he found himself staring at her. He quickly turned his head away and noticed that it had started to rain. "Hey, Frost we should probably get out of the rain." "Yeah I guess so." Frost and Haiden got up and headed back to the building Frost had once called home. Frost told Haiden to check the bedrooms in the house to see if one of them were okay enough to rest in. "But what about you Frost?" "I'm going to stay in my room whether it's messed up or not."

Frost walked into her old bedroom to see it was completely clean. It looked the way she had left it before accept there was a strange piece of parchment on her bed. She walked over to her bed, picked it up, and began to read it. It said:

_My dearest Leah,_

_I'm sorry for what you have gone through. The reason I say that is because you are probably reading this after the knights raiding our house. In which case, I am now dead and so are your mother and brother. You're probably wondering how I would know this before it actually happened. I knew what was going to happen and decided not to tell you because I knew if I did you would try to help us escape our fate. The truth is we died for you. If we didn't die then you wouldn't be able to fulfill your destiny. You were destined for greatness. Do you remember your favorite story of the king and queen who lived in the clockwork palace? Well the story is true. There is an heir to the clockwork palace. Unfortunately no one knows where the heir is and many want to kill the heir so they won't be ruled by someone other than themselves. You are destined to find and protect the heir. Leah, you must bring the rightful ruler to the throne or there will be chaos soon to come to the world. Please do this for us so we that we won't die in vain. I love you Leah._

_Your Father,_

_Cornelius Steirra_

Frost felt tears come to her eyes but she stopped them. She now knows why she survived. This is what she's wanted to know and now she has a reason to keep living. Frost walks into the living room to show Haiden the note. Haiden comes out of what used to her brother's room, "It looks like they didn't mess around with the bedrooms at all." "I guess so." "What's that you have there, Frost?" "My father wrote me a note saying that he knew what was going to happen and the reason why I'm still alive." "What did you find out?" "I need to find the heir of the clockwork palace and bring the heir to the throne or there is going to be chaos to come. That's what my father said and I'm going to do it. They died for me and I will not let them die in vain." "I'm coming too. You don't need to do this alone." "Okay, just remember this is going to be quite dangerous." "I'm ready for it." "Alright then, we leave first thing in the morning."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, Haiden found Frost lying down on the couch asleep with something in her arms. He walked over to her wondering what she was holding on to so dearly. He looked at her and lightly stroked her hair. Thinking back to what she had said the day before, when she was telling him about the people who were like her, about how they had gone through so much suffering and wondered how she had gotten through all the pain with losing the only ones who ever loved her._ She's so strong, and so… beautiful._ Haiden shook his head and thought no more of what he was originally wondering. He then remembered what he walked over to her for. He looked and the small rectangular object Frost was holding. He saw that it was a picture. The picture looked like a family photo.

Frost slowly opened her eyes and saw Haiden, "Good morning." Her voice sounded more sad than happy. Frost looked at the photo in her hands then hugged it tightly to her chest. She closed her eyes and lowered her head, "This is the only thing I have of my family that they didn't destroy…."

Haiden found himself with his arms around Frost and stroking her hair, "I wish I could restore everything those monsters took from you. You don't deserve to go through this much pain." He looked up from her and saw something on the table. It was a piece of paper. He let go of her gently and walked over to it. He picked it up and read what was on it.

_By order of King Lairadoure, we proudly take this property from its inhabitants. All hail, King Lairadoure!_ Haiden's eyes widened and he whispered to himself, "She was working for the ones who took everything from without knowing….." "What did you say Haiden?" She saw the paper, "What's that?" "Uh… Um… Nothing…" "You're not a very good liar." Haiden was speechless; he couldn't tell her. He didn't think her heart would be able to take it. Before he could take it away from her reach the note was in Frost's hands.

Frost read the note and her heart sank. She lowered her head and her shoulders slumped. She couldn't believe it. This whole time she was working for the people that killed her family and she had no idea. She felt her chest tighten and she looked down at the photo in her arms, "I… I… I'm sorry… I failed you father…" Her face was darker than Haiden had ever seen. Frost turned, dropped the note and walked to her room.

Frost sat down on her floor and tears emerged to her eyes. She told herself not to cry but she couldn't help it. Ever since she and Haiden had come back to her old home she wasn't able to control her emotions like she used to. Frost let out a yell, she had never felt so angry and upset with herself. She wished she could have seen it sooner. _I swore revenge on those who destroyed my family and revenge I will get! First I need to make a plan though._

Haiden got more and more worried with every hour that passed. Frost had been in her room for a long time and he wondered if she was okay. Haiden paced around the room countless times when he finally decided that he would check up on her. He got to her door and reached for the knob when the door opened. Frost walked out and passed him, "We're leaving. Now."

Haiden noticed that the path they were walking was the road back to the kingdom. "Frost, are you okay?" "I'm getting my revenge rather you like it or not." "I'm sorry. It was my fault you saw that." "No. I needed to see that. I needed to know who killed my family or I would've never been able to avenge them." Haiden spun her around to face him, "Frost you don't need to do this. Remember what your father wrote to you? He said you need to find and protect the heir! What if you try getting your revenge and die? Then what will happen? Yes, you know very well what will happen! The world will fall into complete darkness and chaos! Do you want that to happen?"

Frost's eyes widened and her head dropped. _He's right… Father told me to find and protect the heir… But what about my revenge? _

Frost looked up at Haiden, "Okay fine but at least let me check up on the elven family I sent to the castle." Haiden looked to his left, "Fine. But only for a short time. We need as much time as we can get to find the heir."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After two days had passed by, Frost and Haiden finally reached the palace. Frost told Haiden to wait outside while she checked up on the elven family. Haiden sat on the first step leading up to the castle doors. A knight saw him sitting there and decided to join him. "So I heard you got to travel with Sergeant Steirra. What was it like?" "Huh?" "What was it like to travel with Sergeant Steirra?" "Oh, it was interesting. People could learn a thing or two from her." "Like what?" "To respect people who have gone through the terrors of losing everything that you care about. Not to underestimate a woman." The two men snickered at the last one. "So what do you mean about the first one?" "Well on our small trek through the forest, we came across three knights who had taken everything from this elven family and were chasing them away. The three elves were the nicest of people and I was surprised they weren't crying about losing everything. They were just happy that they were able to be together. Some people go through this pain alone and they are just so strong. Sometimes I wonder how they're not trying to kill themselves the next day." "Wow. I really should respect those people more. About the elven family I remembered seeing them. They wanted to get in and one of the mean knights tried to push them away but then they mention that Sergeant Steirra had sent them, he let them through without a second to think ha-ha."

Frost walked into the corridor and saw the elven family walking down it. She ran up to them, "Hey!" The family turned around and saw her. They smiled at her and Frost stopped in front of them. "I'm so happy to see you got here safely. Have they been treating you well enough?" The mother spoke, "Oh, yes. They have sought to our every need. They even gave us jobs here." "I'm so glad! So I do have a question." "What is it?" "Do you know where I might find the prince? I need a word with him." "Yes, I do believe he should be in his quarters at the moment." "Thank you. If they give you any problems here you tell them that they'll have to deal with Sergeant Steirra if they mess with you anymore. Okay?" "Okay. Thank you again Miss Steirra." "Anytime." She smiled and walked to the prince's quarters. She lightly knocked on the door. The prince yelled out, "Who is it?" "Sergeant Steirra, seeking an audience with his royal highness."

The door flung open and Soren swung his arms around Frost, "Leah! You're back!" He let go of her, "Come in. I have some things to talk to you about," they walked inside and Frost sat across from Soren. "Leah, I am so sorry." "Whatever for?" "I heard about your run in with a few misbehaving knights. They were punished as soon as we got your message from the elven family. When we heard the whole story from the elves I was astonished. I couldn't believe what they called you and you were so nice to protect them from those repulsive knights." "Oh, it was nothing I just couldn't let that happen to them. They lost everything and I can't thank you enough for taking them in and giving them jobs. It was so relieving to hear that they were being taken care of." "I would do anything for you. I personally check on them every day to make sure no one mistreats them. They are strong that's for sure. They told me about how they lived before the knights came and they were always short on food and never had clean water. My heart made me do everything I could to make them happy." "You're so sweet. Thank you… There's something troubling me…" "What is it?" Soren asked with great concern. "A long time ago knights took everything away from me including my family. Well, my trip was going back to my old home and Haiden found a note that said…" Frost's chest felt heavy again, she clenched her fists and said, "Your father ordered that my family's property be taken…" Frost lowered her head as tears fell down her cheeks, "Y-your father was responsible for taking everything that ever meant something away from me… The cause for all my sorrow and my nightmares every night…"

Soren's eyes were wide in disbelief, "W-what? You lost everything because of father? I-I-I don't understand. I'm … So sorry." Soren got up and walked over to her and put his arms around her. "I will do anything to make things right for what that old fool did." "Y-you believe me?" "Yes. Of course I do. I know my father does things like that. Your elven friends are proof of that… I'm so sorry that such tragedy and terror befell you. I will do anything and I mean ANYTHING to right the wrongs my father has made." "You would?" "Yes," he looked into her tear filled eyes. He wiped the tears away with his finger and kissed her cheek, "I may not mean the world to you, but you mean the world to me and I will do anything for you. I never want to see you cry. I want you to be happy. If I were king I would do everything in my power so that no one would ever have to go through anything like that." "Would you help me?" "I would help you on anything. What is it?" "I… I have to find the heir of the clockwork palace or darkness and chaos will befall the world and consume it. I know your father wants to basically rule the world but I need more help… I can't do this on my own…" "I will help you in any way I possibly can. You will never be alone. I will always stand by your side." She couldn't control herself as she wrapped her arms around Soren, "Thank you… Thank you." When they let go of each other Soren sat back down in his seat. "So I need a plan. How are we going to do this?" "Well, I have somewhat formulated a plan in my head. Now that you are going to be travelling with me and Haiden you will have to wear more low-key clothes. I can get some from the marketplace tonight. Are you good with any weapons?" "I can fight with long swords and dual blades." "That's good. Okay so here is the plan. First thing tomorrow morning I will come and sneak you out of the palace while Haiden keeps the guards busy. After that we will travel to the city of Artutia. There we will start searching for the heir." "Why do we start in Artutia?" "I don't know something inside me just tells me to go there." "Well I trust your instincts. I will await your arrival in the morning." "Okay. Thank you again." Frost smiled and walked over to Soren. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She then stood back up straight and left.

Haiden heard Frost coming down the steps and stood up. When she got to him they both walked away from the palace. Haiden asked in a low tone, "So how did it go?" "We got more help." "The elves?" "No. I could never put them through what we will." "Then who?" "The prince." "What? Frost what were you thinking? What will happen if he betrays us and tells his father our plans?" "He won't." "How are you so sure?" "I trust him. He offered to help. He said he would help us in any way he can. Another thing is that I mean the world to him…" "Oh… How do you know?" "He told me. So you remember where my house is right?" "Yeah." "Go there and stay there. There should be some food if you get hungry. I need to get the prince a more peasant like outfit so he doesn't stand out." "Okay."

Frost turned directions and walked another direction towards the marketplace. Haiden kept walking forward towards the run-down area of town.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tap! Tap! Tap! Soren shot awake. He had waited over half the night for Frost but he ended up dozing off. The tapping at his window surprised him. He shot up and turned around. Looking at the window he saw Frost. He ran to his window and quickly opened it. Frost hopped up and sat down on the window sill, "Good morning your highness. I'm sorry I have woken you. It's just that we need to head out soon, before day breaks." "Yes, of course." Frost threw an outfit to Soren, "Change into these. Quickly, I don't know how long Haiden can keep the guards busy."

Frost turned around and looked up at the sky. _And know the real journey will begin, _Frost thought to herself. "I'm ready." Frost turned around to see the prince in the new clothes she had given him. They were a little more like rags but they fit him perfectly. He wore a brown farmer-like tunic and darker pants. He looked completely like a farmer boy. Frost stared at him for a minute before she said, "Okay, let's go."

Frost put her arms behind her and motioned for the prince to get on her back. This confused the prince, "Why do you want me to get on your back?" "Just get on. I'm going to jump to the ground with you on my back. When I jump you will not scream nor yell or you will endanger us all." "O-okay…" Soren got onto Frost's back and she jumped. Feeling the wind against her face kept her calm. The truth was that Frost had never jumped from such a height and she was a little daunted by the height but she let go of the fear. She focused on her landing instead. "You did bring your swords right?" "Yes, one is at my waist and the other two on my back." "Good. Get ready to fight."

Frost landed into a graceful kneel. She let the prince down and stood up. When she looked up she saw about twenty knights around them. Frost drew her blade. "Let's have some fun." Frost ran at the knights who were surprised by her speed. She knocked out five knights with one swing. Others began charging at her.

Soren drew his dual blades and attacked the men who were charging at Frost. _I won't any of them touch her! _Soren wouldn't let anyone hurt Frost. He used all the skills he learned over the years to make sure Frost would not be harmed. Within minutes all the knights that had tried to take them down were all bloody and dead.

Frost looked at all the dead soldiers lying on the ground blood pooling around them. Frost's mind raced seeing all the blood brought her mind back to her past. Her eyes widened and tears rolled down her cheeks. She screamed. Scenes flashed through her mind as seemed to be playing out right in front of her.

_People walked towards her. Frost didn't understand what was going on. In their hands were whips, extremely hot metal rods, and small blades. Wide grins covered their faces. Snickering filled the air. Her eyes widened as they got closer and closer. She screamed. Her family was dead and knights brutally took her from her home. She had no idea what they might do to her. _

_ Bruises marked her arms, cuts covered her, and burn marks scarred her upper body. In the corner, Frost shook with pain and fear. Being alive was torture for her. She couldn't stand up. Tears streamed down her face and her eyes wide. She heard footsteps and she started shaking even worse. The person stopped in front of her._

Frost screamed louder; her hands on her head. Soren watched as Frost picked up her sword again and began swinging it around. He was confused why is she screaming so loudly and slashing thin air? He couldn't just sit there and watch her do this. He ran to her and threw his arms around her, "Leah, please! Calm down. It's okay I will protect you. You're not there anymore. Whatever has happened is done. You're safe!"

Frost snapped out of it and began shaking. Soren turned her around and embraced her, "It's okay. I'm here."

Haiden ran towards the sound of Frost's scream and eventually reached her. He saw Frost and the prince. The prince had his arms around her and Frost was crying. He stopped in front of them, "What happened? Why did she scream?" "I don't know. When we killed all the knights she suddenly screamed and started slashing at the air." "We should get her back to her house. I won't let us leave when she's like this. She needs to calm down. It seems you helped her." Soren picked her up (bridal-style) and he and Haiden started walking in the direction of Frost's house. After a while Frost fell asleep. Haiden wondered, "Why didn't any alarms go off or more knights come after you two when Frost screamed?" "Oh. Well, we sleep pretty hard here. When people hear screams it's rather we're asleep or we just don't care. That's how most people are here." "That's crazy. People in my village look after each other if someone screams then one goes to help them or if someone needs help one helps that person. We don't just leave people alone when they scream or get hurt." "I like the sound of your village better than this place. You see I care about people I'm haunted almost every night by the screams of citizens who are getting pushed out of their homes or getting hurt, but whenever I go to help them they make me stay inside my room or in the palace. It pains me so much to see my people hurting." "I'm sorry to hear that. I think you would make one of the best kings here. You have so much compassion for your people unlike your father." "Yeah. Sometimes I wish he wasn't king or my father. He's harsh, cruel, and hateful. I'm the complete opposite." Soren looked at Leah. His eyes softened.

Haiden looked at the prince, "You really love her, don't you?" "Huh? Oh, well yes. I know you and Leah probably don't believe in this but… For me I guess you could say it was love at first sight. She's so compassionate for others. I see her from my window almost every day helping someone. Whether it's helping people with directions or protecting someone she's always there to help someone in need. She's the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life. Not just on the outside but on the inside too. I would do anything for her." Haiden smiled at the prince, "So your highness…" "Just call me Soren." "Okay, Soren. So are you going to make her your wife?" "What?... No, I couldn't do that to her." "What do you mean?" "She doesn't love me. I know she doesn't. Besides I would take away her freedom of being able to see the world. I love her too much to do that… Maybe I should just give up loving her. I mean what's the point when you know the person you love will never love you back." Haiden stopped, "No. You shouldn't give up. Love is hard. It's even more difficult when you know the person doesn't love you back. That's why you try to change that by doing stuff like protecting them when they're defenseless and comforting them when something is bothering them." "I guess…" Soren got quiet and was silent the whole way to the house. When they got there, Soren laid Frost down in her bed. He still worried about her though. Soren stayed by her side the whole time she slept. He wanted to make sure she would be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Frost awoke the next morning by a clap of thunder. She felt a small weight on the top of her hand. She looked at her hand and saw another on top of it. When she saw whose hand it was she smiled. It was Soren. He was sleeping with his head gently laid on the side of her bed. She took his hand and lightly moved it to the right of her hand. She got up out of bed and walked to the door. Frost looked around the living room for Haiden and there he was sleeping softly on the couch.

Quietly, Frost opened the door and walked out. She closed the door behind her and took a step out into the pouring rain. Frost looked up into the clouds and felt the droplets fall onto her face and slowly slip down her cheeks. She looked back in front of her. She walked to the beach. When she reached the end of the dock at the beach, she sat down letting her feet dangle above the water. Frost was soaked from head to toe by the rain. She stared out to the horizon watching the rain dance across the ocean.

"What happened last night?" Frost swiftly turned her head and saw Soren. "What do you mean?" Frost turned her head back around, "You were there." "I was but," Soren sat down next to Frost, "I don't know what frightened you so much. It worries me to see you so terrified. I have never seen you that scared before." Frost felt her chest tighten and she could find any words to say. Soren continued, "I don't know if this is a good question to ask or not but, would you tell me what you saw last night that made you so frightened?" "I'm… I'm sorry you had to see me like that…" She sighed, "I guess I should tell you because you actually witnessed my little incident. What I saw was a memory. I don't know why but it's been happening quite a bit lately." "I'm taking it, the memory wasn't a good one." "Well that memory left me scarred. Literally," Frost pulled up the sleeve of her right arm to show Soren what she meant. Running up and down her arm were burn marks, scarred gashes, and a scar that looped around her arm twice. Soren gasped, "What happened?" "When your father's knights destroyed my family, they took me along with them. They took me to a dungeon and tortured me. The barbarians had used heated iron rods to burn me, small knives to cut me, and the one you see that wraps around my arm twice… Well that was made by a whip." Frost cringed at the memory of it and she pulled her sleeve back down. "That memory played out right in front of me last night. Seeing it happen again well let's just say that I could feel the burns on my arms feel like they were set ablaze. To see me yell and scream like I did again just horrified me. I… I lost control…"

Frost felt arms lightly wrap around her, "Nothing like that will ever happen to you again. I promise." Frost was surprised with Soren. She didn't expect him to say that to her it was so kind and reassuring that she was caught by surprise. Frost looked at Soren, "It's okay. You don't have to worry." Soren let go of her and stood up. He held out a hand to her. She took it and he helped her up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Prince Soren!" Two knights ran up to Soren and grabbed his arms, "Where have you been?! Your mother is worried sick!" The two knights stopped trying to pull him when the saw Frost. They let go of Soren and stood at attention, "Good Morning Sergeant Steirra! We are sorry to have disturbed you!" Frost looked at them complacent, "Mornin' boys. At ease." "We hope your trip went well!" "Yes my trip went very well thank you." "Now what were you doing this early in the morning?" The soldier on the right spoke, "Well, ma'am we were looking for the prince." "Are you sure? You look like you might fall over and pass out. Have you been drinking again?" The knight on the left spoke out loudly, "No mum! We aven't been drinkin' again!" The knight fell over with a huge THUD and laughed, "See we ain't drunk or nuttin'!" "Ahaha. Alright Mr. I can't talk right tonight." Frost reached out for the knight to take her hands so she could help him up. She looked over to the other knight, "And how drunk are you?" "I just had one drink and he had about five." "Ahaha." The drunken soldier took Frost's hands and helped him up. When he was fully up Frost handed him over to the other knight, "Get him home safely now." "Um, Sergeant?" "Yes?" "You do not seem like yourself today." "What do you mean?" "You're awfully nice. During training and missions and when you're on post you're always mean and forceful." "Well I'm in the weather that keeps me calm. Rain only happens so few times in the year. Then again people at work tend to piss me off."

Frost saw her captain and looked sternly at the two knights, "I will let you two off with a warning this time but I don't want any of you getting drunk this early in the morning. I'm going to let you two have the day off just so you're not complaining all day at work today because you have a hangover. You better be back by tomorrow morning." "Y-yes ma'am." The two knights walked off into the mist of the rain. Her captain walked up to her, "Sergeant Steirra." Frost immediately stood at attention, "Good morning sir!" "You know you don't have to act that way around me when we're not at work." Frost calmed down and stood casually, "Yes sir." "I have a question for you." "What is it?" "You seemed to be awfully nice to those two soldiers. Letting them have the day off just because one is drunk! Man it's almost never heard of from you." Soren looked confused, "What do you mean she would never do something like this?" "Well Sergeant Steirra here is usually called Miss Demon of the royal guard." "No. Really Leah?" "Aheheh yeah."

Frost scratched the back of her neck, "I'm pretty harsh on them. Most of them are afraid of me." "You got that right, Steirra. So now on to my question. Why were you so nice to them?" "I wanted to confuse them." "I know that's not the reason." "Well… I'm leaving." "Where are you going?" "I wish you didn't have to become my enemy." "I will never be you enemy and you know that." "Then can I entrust you to cover for me?" "Yes. You just have to tell me what you're up to." "Well what if I told I'm against the King." "I'm for it." "What?" "Yeah that guy is a thorn in my side. Any way we can get rid of him I'll be for it. Especially if it's going to be you because I know you can do it." "I have to leave soon." "Like when?" "Well probably in about ten minutes because anytime now they're going to figure out the prince is gone and they'll go looking for him." "Why won't he be going back to the palace?" "No he's helping me." "But the King is his father." "He hates the way he rules. Anyways I have to go now. Bye." "Bye and luck to you all. I believe in you." Frost and Soren left and went back to the house. Frost woke Haiden up and they left to find the Heir to the Clockwork Palace.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Frost carried a sword on each side of her hip, a bow and a quiver of arrows on her back, a dagger in her boot, and throwing knives up her sleeves. She had to be prepared for anything. Frost knew that anytime soon they would have to face guards from the palace because they probably figured out by now that the prince was gone. Soren was walking next to her, "Leah, are you okay? You seem really on edge." "I have to be on edge because you never know what might come out of nowhere." "So where are we going?" "Before we set off on the journey I need to ask a favor of one of my old friends." "Who is this friend of yours?" "You'll see."

Frost, Soren, and Haiden stopped at a very steep mountain. Haiden asked confusedly, "What are we doing at a mountain?" "Well my friend lives in one of the caves." Haiden and Soren looked at each other then back at Frost. "Shall we get started?" "Started with what?" "The mountain is not going to just pick us up and take us the cave." Frost swung her foot and a blade came out of the boot. She did the same with her other boot. She grabbed onto a small rock and started climbing up the mountain. Frost looked down at them after she took a couple steps up, "You guys coming or what?" Soren and Haiden looked at Frost as if she was asking them to do the impossible. "Oh come on! Are you scared?" Frost said with a sly smile knowing what she said would work. Almost immediately both of them yelled up to her, "We're not scared!"

Soren and Haiden did their best and started climbing. Frost smirked, "I knew that would work." "What do you mean by that?" Haiden asked confused. Frost continued climbing up, "All guys are the same. If they're not willing to do something, you make it sound like they're afraid and automatically they start doing whatever you wanted them to do." Soren and Haiden both had confused looks on their faces. "Oh, never mind," Frost rolled her eyes and focused on climbing.

The climb was long and treacherous. As Frost, Haiden, and Soren reached the top, Soren and Haiden made a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness!" Frost smiled and shook her head. She held on to the top ledge and pulled herself up other the edge with ease. When Soren and Haiden managed to pull themselves up they saw Frost looking around frantically for something but they couldn't tell what. A sudden roar made them jump. Haiden whispered, "Are you sure we're in the right place Frost?" "Of course. I wouldn't have made you two climb the mountain side if I didn't know where we were." In front of them was a big cave.

A burst of wind from the cave blew Frost's hair back furiously. All she did was smile, "Why hello to you too." "Ah, so it is you Frost," the voice was raspy and almost demonic; it sent shivers up Soren and Haiden's spines. No less than a minute later a figure larger than a house came out from the cave. As the light slowly uncovered then obscenely large creature Soren and Haiden's eyes widened, "It's… A dragon!"


End file.
